Through Heaven and Hell
by Code-Kya
Summary: The snippets and in between of Pinky Promise, prompts of what happens before, during, and after the story. Requests are open!
1. First Kiss Or

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! First of all I apologize if you are expecting this alert to be a Pinky Promise or Frequencies update. But don't fret those are coming soon! I've had a bit of a writers stump so to help me out here, I've decided to start posting once shots of between the scenes and story of Pinky Promise. These are also prompts, so if you would like to read something regarding the universe of Pinky Promise shoot me a review or message and I'll be sure to write it down! Help you, help me, yeah? Anyways as always Review and Enjoy!**

 **Story:** _Through Heaven and Hell_

 **Chapter Rating:** _T_

 **Prompt: First Kiss or...The Time where Bella Almost Gets to Second Base With A Succubus**

Lilith knew something was off when she visited Bella after a few months of being gone. When she overheard Renee, gushing to one of her many friends on the phone, Lilith caught snippets of the conversation. Something along the line of having a crush on someone at school and how their name is Sam or Sammy, something along those lines. Satan scratched her head and sighed, Bella was an introvert so to find her with such an interest that was something other than books was the least bit concerning. Regardless, whatever Bella chose, Lilith would support her as she's always done for her little human since the day they made that life-changing pinkie promise.

However when Bella came to tackle her with a strong hug, Lilith breathed in her scent and something was off. Usually the faint smell of ash and sulfur encombasses Bella, due to her closeness with Lilith, but today there was something slightly overpowering it, something sweet. Lilith blinked as Bella pulled back from their embrace and rambled about her achievements in the few months Lilith was gone and attending her duties.

"Oh and last month Sam transferred her to my school-"

Ah there it was, Sam, the topic that Lilith wanted to investigate. Still in her attire from work, some heels along with a black pencil skirt and red blouse, Lilith interrupted the human with an inquiry.

"Sam?" Lilith grinned, and the canines protruding from her top lip made the devil look mischievous in her questioning. "My, my, little Bella is growing up? Got your eye on a boy do we?"

The devil chuckled deeply as she watched Bella's face become aflame with a deep blush. Bella fidgeted from her spot on the bed, mumbling to herself. Lilith tilted her head, brow furrowing at the sudden mood shift. She sensed embarrassment from Bella, and fear? Why would she be afraid of a simple crush. Ceasing her teasing Lilith made her way over to the bed to sit beside the human. Wrapping a comforting arm around her friend, Lilith softened her tone.

"Bells, I was just teasing, there's nothing wrong with starting to find guys attractive, no matter how disgusting they can be in their teen years."

There it was, another spike of fear, subdued, but still there. Lilith frowned as Bella began to play with the fabric of her jeans, seemingly rubbing her sweating palms against the material. The teen meekly looked up, shifting a bit before breathing our slowly, and likely releasing the words she mumbled before in a more coherent tone.

"He's a...well a she…"

The blush returned full force and with Lilith's demonic instincts she could practically taste the fear projecting from Bella at her confession. Lilith blinked once more, that is what she is scared of? There is no reason to be afraid of finding someone attractive regardless of their sexual orientation. Lilith felt her nose scrunch up. Humans were weird about that aspect, perhaps that is why Bella is afraid, she was afraid of rejection. Realizing that she hadn't said anything yet to Bella, Lilith squeezed her friend against her side in reassurance.

"Ah, good. Girls are much more mature at this age than boys." Lilith nods firmly and holds back a laugh when she sees Bella's incredulous face.

"Y-you're not..?"

"Not what?"

Bella huffed and pulled away from Lilith, running a hand through brown tresses. The action caused Lilith to breathe in Bella's scent once more. The sweet concoction of honey and incense was familiar…

"I don't know, ashamed? Disgusted?"

Lilith's face became stern, and black eyes pierced through Bella. "Why would I be? Bella, you can't control who you love regardless of what gender they are."

Bella flinched at the stare Lilith gave her and whimpered. "But I'm n-not gay."

Satan sighed and rubbed her forehead. Taking an ebony hand to Bella's own she began comforting her distressed friend. "You don't have to label yourself Bella. You like girls? Okay that's great! You like guys? That's awesome! You like anything in between? Fantastic! Don't stress over this, okay? I'm glad you've finally found someone you're interested in, I was afraid you were going to copulate with a book up until this point."

That got a laugh out of Bella and the human slapped her arm playfully. Feeling much calmer and more relieved, Bella settled back into her position of leaning against Lilith's side.

"So are you going to tell me about this Sam?"

Bella did, she explained how the redhead, green eyes girl showed up in their class one day and sat next to Bella. Apparently they got along without a hitch and from then on out, they seemingly became closer. Lilith was a bit worried that in a span of weeks this Sam was able to plant herself so firmly into Bella's good graces but she didn't question it. As long as her human was happy, she was content. To ease her worries, Lilith decided, to stay a bit longer in the mortal realm, just to keep an eye on Bella and this Sam she was so enraptured with.

Lilith wasn't jealous.

No sir, no way on God's green earth would she admit that. It seemed for the week Lilith was here all Bella would talk about was Sam this and Sam that. It was needless to say that Lilith as a little bit peeved at the revelation. But by watching the two humans interact it only seemed to irritate Satan more. The way Sam had her sweaty little palms all over Bella, and Bella! Seemingly laughing at every miniscule comment the girl made, it was sickening!

Unfortunately Tamiel got the bad end of the stick from this endeavor. Lilith coming back and going off on a tangent on how the petty flame-haired human was stealing her's away. It was in the midst of one of these rant's Onoskelis came into the room with her reports and paused. Smelling the air around her, she honed in on Lilith.

"Mistress…" she began warily, she didn't want to assume and end up burnt to ashes by Lilith's rage. "Is there a reason you smell so strongly of succubus?"

Tamiel watched as Lilith paused her pacing, her facial features going from confusion, realization, shock, fear, than anger. The second in command of hell flinched as Lilith hissed angrily, borderline yelling, and quickly stalking by her two comrades with quick feet. Leaving her chambers she almost ran into a imp wanting to give her the daily reports, but a withering glare from Satan put a stop to that notion. As the door slammed shut, Onoskelis looked down at Tamiel raising a brow.

"I bet you ten gold that there's going to be one less succubus on my roster tomorrow."

Tamiel scoffed and pushed up his spectacles shaking his head. "No deal."

* * *

Bella was giddy, today her mom was out of the house and Sam was coming over after school so they could study together. She shivered, something about Sam made her long for the girl. She didn't know what, maybe it was love? Bella shook her head, no, she didn't think so, the way Lilith described love was nothing like she felt with Sam. She determined that it was just a crush, a _really_ strong crush. Regardless, the look in Sam's emerald eyes told Bella that the girl had something else planned than just studying. So when school let out Bella was never more appreciative than she was now that she was walking distance from the school. Lending Sam towards her abode, Bella felt the redhead take her hand. The skin to skin contact making Bella shiver involuntarily.

It turned out Bella was right, it was less studying and more having her first kiss with a girl that she had a huge crush on in her bedroom. The kiss was intoxicating, blissful, fulfilling. As soft lips moved against her own, Bella found herself wanting more, she couldn't get enough and that low sensual chuckle that Sam had released from her lips told her that she was probably feeling the same way. Bella felt light-headed and it wasn't from not breathing, trust and believe she was doing plenty of that. No, it was from something else. She breathed in slowly, taking in the scent she became accustomed to on Sam in the past two months. It was sweet, and if smells could have a defining attribute to them, dangerous. The more Bella breathed in and the more she kissed Sam, the more she found herself getting lost. Her common sense gone and the little voice in her head telling her not to stop, how she could kiss this girl forever. Bella was fading into feeling, not realizing the truth of her situation before feeling Sam being ripped off from on top of her and hearing a large slam on the wall.

Bella blinked and cleared her head, sitting up she watched in shock and horror as Lilith held up Sam by her neck. However Sam wasn't Sam, she was something else. The entity held in Lilith's grip wasn't human, If the purple skin didn't give that away, other attributes of the creature would. Still humanoid in form, the demon had a long tail protruding from her behind, flicking wildly and trying to hit Lilith with it. Her face was contorted with rage, Bella noting the razor sharp teeth that gnashed and spat at Satan. Pointed ears like elves and defining green cat-like eyes were the final features to give way that Sam wasn't all what she seemed.

Bella didn't have time to process what happened next, it seemed to happen in mere hot flames ignited in the hand Lilith was holding the previously though Sam by the neck. It covered the demon head to toe, who screeched so loudly in pain that Bella had to cover her ears. The human watched in morbid fascination as the demon became ash in Lilith's grip, ceasing to exist. Lilith curled her lip in disgust and wiped her hands off. It was at times like these that Bella forgets that Lilith is not human. It was telling from the large protruding ram horns adorning her head and black slitted eyes, but instead of feeling afraid, Bella felt safe.

Especially so when Lilith began to fret over her, it was also at times like these that Bella thought as Lilith as her own mother rather than Renee. Perhaps that's why she was so scared to tell her off her crush to Lilith that day, being afraid of rejection, even tho Renee was so free-spirited, she still held her prejudices. Bella felt the shock of what happened catch up to her. Hot tears welled-up in her eyes, blurring her vision and she began to take short and shallow breaths.

"Bella? Oh, sweetheart it's okay, you're alright. I'm sorry I should've seen this sooner."

Bella cried into Lilith's chest as Satan soothed her tears. Later, after this horrible ordeal and experience, Bella would learn that she was mere moments away from have her soul stolen by a succubus and Lilith would drill into her the signs of how to spot one. She reassured Bella that most were under her control, Bella unfortunately got the short end of the stick by meeting a rogue one. Regardless, the next year the two would find each other joking about it. However little did they know, Bella was set up to be a danger magnet and unfortunately Lilith would have to start a tally on how many Succubi wanted to get into Bella's pants.


	2. Imaginary Friend

**A/N: Another short little prompt for you guys. Have to give Charlie some love in this one. As I've said in the first chapter, if anyone would like to give me a request involving the characters of PP, don't be shy! Leave me a review or PM! Enjoy!**

 **Story:** _Through Heaven and Hell_

 **Chapter Rating:** _T_

 **Prompt: Imaginary Friend**

Charlie loved his daughter with all his heart, through thick and thin. Even if he only had Bella in the summer, he did his damn best to care for her and make her feel at home. He made sure to read books so he could be prepared for the changes he would be presented with each year he saw Bella.

Apparently when you're eight years old you can still have imaginary friends.

It didn't bother Charlie, not at all. When Bella would ask if she could play with Lilith out in the backyard he didn't think twice about it. He made sure that his child wouldn't wander off in the woods and he always made sure to keep an eye on her as she pranced in the grass. Everytime he did check on her, his little girl had the brightest smile on her face and pure unadulterated, childlike laughter spilled from her lips. It brought warmth to Charlie's heart and it always pained him when he had to tell her to come inside.

Bella would almost always pout when that happened, but looking up to what Charlie determined where her imaginary friend was, Bella simply nodded and trudged back into the house.

When Charlie would ask what her imaginary friend was like, Bella could talk his ears off.

"She's the best! She's super strong and pretty and always knows things! She says when I'm bigger, we can go on a ton of adventures together!"

When Charlie asked what her name was, the name wouldn't leave Charlie's name for the next few years.

"Lilith!"

So Lilith was quite literally, Bella's best friend. Each year as she returned to spend time with her father, someway or somehow she would mention Lilith, only the fact that Bella was talking about Lilith less than as an imaginary friend and more of an actual person worried Charlie. Hell, he even called Renee at some point to ask about the issue. Unfortunately his wife couldn't even provide him with information, it was like she wasn't even paying attention to Bella's social life.

Regardless, Lilith became a minor memory locked into the back of his mind until the day came where Bella was going to live with him for the rest of her high school career.

"Hey dad?"

Charlie looked up from fixing one of the lines from his fishing rods, letting Bella know he was all ears.

"One of my friends from school is coming over later, is it alright if she stays for dinner?"

Charlie blinked. Bella was only at the Forks High School for a couple days and she already made friends? He grunted in affirmation, realizing that Bella was waiting for him to reply.

"Sure Bells, I was going to order a pizza if that's alright with you."

His daughter laughed softly and shook her head, "Dad," she started "You would be living off of frozen dinners and take-out if I hadn't come along." Laughing a bit harder, Bella leaned down to give her dad a kiss on the top of his head, causing his face to redden at the show of affection. Bella stated she was going to take a shower and to call her down when her friend comes. She was gone so fast Charlie didn't even get a chance to ask Bella what her friend's name was.

Luckily he didn't have time to wonder, because about ten minutes later, a rather polite knock at the door was heard throughout the house and Charlie prepared himself to face whatever teenaged girl would be at the otherside.

He blinked as he stared at the girl and for some reason an odd sense of familiarity washed over him. The figure in front of him stood tall, a bit of confidence leaking into her stance. The ebony skinned woman grinned sheepishly as Charlie took in the sight of her. She wore a pair of black sweatpants, a large red flannel and to top it off, a black beanie adorned the crown of her head. It wasn't completely on all the way, the telling sign being the coarse black hair peeking out from the hat. Charlie raised a brow at the girl, and black eyes met brown and soon his eyes trailed to the outstretched hand presented to him.

"Hi! You must be Bella's dad, it's nice to meet you Mr. Swan, my name is Lilith."

For a short moment, Charlie felt a rush of vertigo as Lilith uttered her name, it had to be a giant coincidence...but as Bella bounded down the stairs with that familiar bright smile plastered on her face, and as Lilith caught his eye and _winked_ , Charlie knew that this Lilith was Bella's first and real best friend. It didn't matter of how, or as a matter of fact _when_ those two girls met, Charlie couldn't find himself worrying. If Lilith was the one to make his daughter smile like all is right in the world, who is he to question the oddities of their friendship? Imaginary or not.


End file.
